


Things Left Unsaid, Words Left Unwritten

by yellowbessie



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who: Eighth Doctor Adventures - Various Authors
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-11
Updated: 2015-11-11
Packaged: 2018-05-01 04:36:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5192579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yellowbessie/pseuds/yellowbessie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tumblr prompt 12: things you said when you thought i was asleep</p>
            </blockquote>





	Things Left Unsaid, Words Left Unwritten

Finally, you, the Doctor and the TARDIS are all back together again.

It should be a relief, a happy reunion, but it’s not. Because even though the Doctor’s back, he’s not _really_ back.

You’re a stranger to him.

He’s _nice_ to you. _Polite_. _Courteous._ Things you would never be with someone … well, whatever it was you were to each other before all this happened.

The two of you have a lot to talk about. _Ugh!_ You do _not_ want to have this conversation.

First things first, get Anji settled (poor dear was asleep before you shut the door).

Next…erm… pretend to get lost in the corridors of this newly reconfigured TARDIS. Smoke nervously and try to work up the courage to confront the situation. To confront the Doctor.

You find him sleeping _(sleeping?)_ in the reference section of the library, an open book for a pillow,  other discarded volumes are scattered around. His tea has gone cold, which is completely uncharacteristic ( _must have really forgotten about everything, if he’s forgotten about those nifty coasters that keep your drink at just the right temperature)._

Surveying the scene, the Doctor’s notes ( _in swoopy cursive, the same handwriting)_ catch your eye and make your throat tighten ( _oh bugger, this is worse than you thought)_

  * _Sam???_
  * _Fitz (found!)_
  * _A planet – G____???_
  * _Assorted images: long, LONG scarf, robotic dog, celery??  
_



But mostly, one question over and over: **_WHO?!_**

Picking up the pen, you write the answer in large clear letters towards the bottom of the page. _The Doctor._

You don’t write

  * _The one who saves people_
  * _Saves planets_
  * _Saved me_



You don’t say, into the still air of the Library

  * _Please come back_
  * _I miss you_
  * _I’m here, if we need to start over (though god I hope we don’t!)  
_
  * _Until then (until you’re ready) I’ll keep the memories safe for the both of us_




End file.
